


Ocean

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Creampuffweek</p>
<p>Carmilla hates the ocean...and then she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

Carmilla had always hated the ocean. Even as a small child. She remembered a time before being turned and being at the beach with her family. A rare family moment with the whole Karnstein clan. She remembers playing in the waves with her brothers and sisters. The last thing she remembers about that day is being dragged ashore by her eldest brother and gasping for breath.

//

She vowed never to go into the water again. And after being turned it seemed easier to keep that promise to herself. She was a panther after all. Cats hated water. It wasn’t until that damned light and her love for Laura that made her break that promise to herself. She needed to retrieve the Sword of Hastur. Of course it would be in the ocean. Being a vampire had its merits though. Like not having to breathe now. Retrieving the sword was easy. Now she can go back to keeping that promise to herself.

//

All she can see is sand for miles. And she can see the water. She’s at the ocean again. She’s sitting under a big umbrella that’s blocking the mostly setting sun. The biggest and most colorful towel she’s ever seen covers her beach chair. She catches movement over the edge of her book.

“Mama! Mama! Come look at what I made!” A very excited small voice screams from close to the water.

Carmilla can make out the shape of Laura and their daughter. As she gets up and makes her way towards them she thinks that maybe she needs to amend her promise to herself. She’s only aloud to go to the beach with them.


End file.
